The invention is based on a pressure regulating valve.
A pressure regulating valve is already known from German Patent DE 195 07 202 C2, having a valve closing body, which cooperates with a valve seat, and a restoring spring, which acts on a valve closing body in the direction facing away from the valve seat. It is disadvantageous that the restoring spring is disposed in a pressure chamber, which has the valve seat and through which aggressive blowby gases flow out of the crankcase. The blowby gases for instance have a corrosive, etching effect on the material of the restoring spring, shortening the service life and lessening the spring force of the restoring spring. This has a highly adverse effect on the regulation of the pressure in the crankcase.